Sunburn Blushing, Sexual Flushing
by dragon agility
Summary: In which Sasuke has sunburn and Naruto knows how to 'treat' it... [NaruSasuNaru twoshot]
1. Chapter 1

Howdy. I come with another fanfic, this time NaruSasuNaru, though with more aspects of SasuNaru in the second part! It's more juicy than anything I've written before!

So yeah, warnings! This is boyxboy action so no flames on that please because I've warned you. And Sasuke torture XD But it's the good smexy kind! **Heed the M rating!**

Disclaimer: nope, not mine!!

It's a two parter! So, enjoy!

**EDIT: as of February 9th 2007, this has been revised!**

* * *

**Sunburn Blushing, Sexual Flushing**

Sasuke couldn't believe it. In fact, he chose not to believe it but he had no choice but to believe it. Besides it was hard to ignore the burning sensation emanating from his shoulders and his cheeks.

Sasuke was sunburnt.

And there was no way to hide it.

As soon as he had woken up that morning in pain that was unlike a pain he'd ever experienced before, he'd gone to investigate in his bathroom mirror. He'd been shocked to say the least. His cheeks were a rosy red, his nose peeling and his lips slightly chapped. His eyes widened as he realised that he looked exactly like Hinata did: a bushing adolescent.

"Damnit…" he muttered as he continued to run towards the bridge where he was to meet the rest of Team 7.

He'd also looked at his shoulders, noticing that they were also red. He'd spent so long gawking at himself that he didn't have time to have his routine morning shower. He'd quickly dressed and had left, grabbing an apple to munch on the way.

He hissed as his Uchiha top rubbed against his shoulders uncomfortably.

Sasuke had no idea on how to treat it. He'd never got sunburn in his entire 16 years of his life. He'd thought that his skin was invincible: he'd been in strong sunlight countless of times and had always remained pale.

He'd never woken up red and in pain before.

He knew that he shouldn't have stayed out in the sun all day training without a top on due to the intense heat Konoha was receiving.

He moved quickly towards the bridge, hoping that no one noticed the redness of his face. He remained hidden behind his long, dark bangs. He'd thought of using genjutsu over his face to hide the redness, but Sakura would see through it straight away and that would cause even more humiliation. He had to have pride and stand up to the fact that he did have sunburn. However, Sasuke had even considered secretly borrowing some of that concealer stuff that girls always wore before he had shook his head, muttering to himself that 1: he was not vain and 2: he was not a girl adn 3. he would not follow in his brother's footstep (he wore nail varnish).

He only hoped that Kakashi would just ignore it, Sakura would stay quiet and Naruto would be his usual self and not even notice.

Well, Sasuke was wrong.

* * *

He was the last one to arrive at the bridge and he casually walked up to the other two, listening as Naruto talked about Ramen as usual. He leaned against the bridge and all was okay until…

"Sasuke-Teme, is…is that sunburn?!"

Sasuke bit his tongue, his eyes widening before his facial expression was passive again. He looked towards the source of the voice, seeing that Naruto was quite close to him, staring at his face with wide sea-deep blue eyes, his mouth slightly parted. He was wearing a black t-shirt and orange shorts because of the heat.

Sasuke instinctively felt like taking a step back, but his back was already against the railings of the bridge. Not that he didn't appreciate the close proximity to the blonde shinobi: it was just that his hormones were buzzing again.

He'd noticed it a few months ago that his body responded to his best friend in a way that it really shouldn't. Sasuke had first put it down to his adolescence and that because Sakura was annoying him constantly, his teenage hormone's attentions had turned to Naruto: he'd turned to boys instead of annoying girls.

But he'd realised that it was _just_ Naruto that got a reaction out of him. It hadn't been helped by a shocking but extremely pleasant wet dream that he'd had about the blonde shinobi. It wasn't all boys: it was just him. It had surprised him to say the least, that he had sexual feelings for his best friend who he cared about and he wondered if he felt anything more than that. It was a foreign feeling to him, but he couldn't deny that he didn't want him. He enjoyed their training sessions and taunting the younger shinobi, seeing what reaction he could pull out of him.

He didn't care that his sexual preference were boys. You couldn't really change what you wanted or preferred after all. As he looked at Naruto now, he could see why he was attracted to him. He was tall, though Sasuke was taller. His bright blue eyes combined with a mischievous mouth on a face that had lost its baby fat. His body was typically a teenager, lean and lanky in the awkward stage of growth, though with the muscles of a shinobi.

He was sure that Naruto did not share his sexual preference as he still asked Sakura out everyday and pestered her for a date. Nor did Naruto know what Sasuke thought about him, even though they were best friends. Sasuke was still confused about his feelings and didn't know whether to be sad, hurt or ignorant that Naruto did not feel that way about him: that he didn't want to jump him at any given moment. And Sasuke did think that it was perhaps just a passing faze; that within a couple of months, his hormonal attentions would turn elsewhere.

All in all, confused and unsure how to handle it all.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto's questioning eyes, seeing that it was useless in thinking that Naruto would not notice and that it would be stupid to lie anymore, "Say a word and I'll hurt you, Dobe."

Sasuke did not like the way in which Naruto's eyes gleamed before he burst into laughter.

"Bwahahahahahaha. This is rich!! The pale Uchiha red as a lob- OWWW! What was that for Sasuke?!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Their eyes locked, ebony black and bright blue as a staring match began. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking at Sasuke's face with wonder and amazement. She immediately smiled and before Sasuke could even spot her, had latched herself onto his arm.

Sasuke jolted out of their staring match to peer down to his left to see candyfloss pink hair against his shoulder, green eyes looking at him empathically.

"Sasuke-kun," she spoke, "poor you! It looks sore, do you want me to rub it better?"

Sasuke frowned, thinking how on earth she could say something like that so openly to him. He did not want anyone to touch his face.

"I'm fine Sakura."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure he is, Sakura-chan," began Naruto, jumping up and down on the spot and smiling widely, "who'd think that we'd ever see Sasuke like this? It looks quite bad as well, so I bet he's in pain."

Sasuke tutted and folded his arms, "You'll find your face even redder than mine in a moment if you continue, Urusakontachi."

Naruto was about to retort when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke between the three, "Yo. Sorry I'm late but I was jumping among the trees when I saw…are you sunburnt Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled, feeling his Sharingan threatening to take over his eyes as Naruto burst into laughter, Sakura stared at him and Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

He chose to say nothing, wanting nothing more for their training day to start so that he could pummel Naruto.

* * *

The day passed quickly, the sun just as strong as the previous day, which meant that Sasuke's sunburnt face grew worse towards the end of the day. Around 5pm, Kakashi halted their training session.

"You've all done well today. Sakura, Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Naruto, make sure you eat a bigger breakfast tomorrow morning so that we can go through at least two hours of training before your stomach wants lunch. And Sasuke, don't come out tomorrow without at least factor 60 sun cream and make sure you treat that tonight. It'll only get worse."

There was a smile to his face before he disappeared in smoke once more.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration at the burning pain of his face and shoulders. At least he had taken it out on Naruto. He turned to look at Naruto who was stretching, his black t-shirt rising slightly to show tanned skin. Sasuke looked away from the unknowing tease.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go."

Their homes were in the same direction so they set off together side by side. It was quiet until:

"You should really take care of your sunburn tonight Sasuke. Kakashi's right, it will only get much worse and more painful."

Sasuke turned to meet his gaze before he nodded, looking away in thought. One problem though: he was unsure how to treat something as severe as sunburn. Yes, it was severe. He was aching all over, and he was sure that he was slightly feverish.

'What to do…' he thought as Naruto suddenly stopped beside him.

Sasuke stopped too, taking a second to admire the way that the setting sun cast a golden hue over Naruto's face. He wondered why he had stopped.

"You don't know how to treat it, do you Sasuke?"

There was no hint of mockery in his voice and Sasuke found himself dumbly nodding before he realised his action, adding, "Naruto, I'm fine."

The blonde shinobi seemed to be contemplating something, biting his lower lip, before he smiled, his eyes glinting bright blue, "I know, come home with me and I'll treat it for you."

Sasuke stood still, unable to move. There was a weird look in Naruto's eyes and his own ebony eyes widened slightly as Naruto took a step forward and lifted his hand to rest his palm on Sasuke's forehead before stepping back just as quick.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist before pulling him along, "You've got a slight fever. I've got plenty of remedies at home…"

Sasuke pulled harshly, getting Naruto to stop. The last few actions had happened far too quickly, "Dobe, stop. You're…"

"Just admit that you need my help, Sasuke. Look, I'll treat you and then we can share the beef stew that Sakura brought round to mine last night and then, well, we can have some fun together…" he trailed off.

"Fine…" Sasuke found himself saying.

He really had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

* * *

"Right," started Naruto as he closed his front door, "first things first: drink plenty of water."

Before Sasuke could even comprehend what Naruto had said, he had taken his shoes off and was being dragged into the kitchen by one hyper blonde. He noticed that Naruto's home was much cleaner than he remembered it, and was that a new couch?

The kitchen was clean as well. Sasuke watched as Naruto quickly filled up four large glasses with cold water from the fridge. Hold on a second; four?

"Naruto, what are you do-"

"Quick, drink them all up!"

Sasuke frowned, taking the glass from Naruto's hands, "All four?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, it'll help to bring your fever down."

Sasuke had no reason to doubt his words so began to drink them all down, gulping them quickly. He could feel Naruto's eyes staring at him, but he said nothing. As Sasuke picked up his third glass, his stomach feeling like slosh, he noticed that Naruto was no longer in the room. As he finished his last glass, he saw Naruto exit from his bedroom, holding a few items.

Sasuke put the glass down with a clack.

"Here you are, Sasuke," Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the items in his hands, "here's a towel and some fresh clothes. My bathroom's that door over there. Take your time!"

Sasuke looked puzzled, "You want me to shower?"

"Yes!" Naruto replied, taking Sasuke by the arm and pulling him towards the bathroom, "a cold shower. It'll cool down your sunburn on your face and shoulders so that it'll have less chance to peel."

"W…wait a second, Dobe…"

"Be gentle with the soap and don't scrub too hard."

Naruto let go of his grip on Sasuke and before the dark haired shinobi could utter a word, the door was shut and all he could see was the wood of the door with Naruto on the other side. He sighed and realised that there was no way to argue against Naruto at the moment.

'Well, I guess a shower will make me feel better.'

It was the first time he had been in Naruto's bathroom and he saw that it was a nice size. The shower was a nice decent size with the sink and mirror beside it and the toilet beside that. He deposited the clothes Naruto had given him, thanking the heavens that they were black and not bright orange, and set the towel over the rack.

He stripped quickly, looking at himself in the mirror and grimacing as he noticed that his sunburn on his cheeks and nose had got worse. His back was red raw as well. He sighed, running his hand through his bangs before sliding the shower door open and stepping inside.

'The Dobe better not come in,' he thought to himself as he slid the door shut and turned the shower on, cold water instantly sending a huge shiver down his back.

He ignored the coldness of it, willing his body to get used to it before he allowed a breath to escape his mouth. He winced audibly as the cold water sent pain through his shoulders and down his back.

As he washed with the lavender soap, still wincing, he mused. The amount of cold showers he'd had over Naruto as he tried to calm his racing hormones down in his own home and now, he was having a cold shower in Naruto's shower. He groaned to himself, rubbing his eyes harshly.

After a few more minutes, he had exited the shower, dried himself up and had tugged on his own boxers followed by the pair of Naruto's combats. He frowned, realising that Naruto had forgotten to give him a t-shirt to wear.

He opened the bathroom door and turned to Naruto.

"Urusatonkachi, you forgot to give me a…what the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke was dumbstruck as he witnessed Naruto sitting on the floor where his coffee table had been not too long ago, straightening out the creases of a futon which was rolled across the floor, a variety of bottles beside it.

Sasuke didn't know what to think, his heart thumping in his chest as Naruto turned to look at him. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds as if in a trance before he shook his head slightly and placed an attractive smile on his face.

"You were quick Sasuke. Well, why are you standing over there? Lie down so that I can give you a back massage," Naruto said, shaking a bottle of lotion titled after-sun cream.

Sasuke suddenly wished that he'd had a colder shower.

* * *

"Sasuke, you look uncomfortable."

'The understatement of the century,' Sasuke concluded to himself. Who wouldn't be if they were lying down on their stomach on a soft futon about to receive a back massage that would soothe his aching skin and probably turn him on as hell as he received it from the teen he was lusting after?

"I'm absolutely fine, Naruto."

Sasuke was unsure why he had even agreed to the back massage. His back was aching, but perhaps it was the prospect of being touched by Naruto that had made him lie down without saying a word.

That and Naruto saying that he would set the fangirls on him by telling them about his sunburn. Sasuke then realised that Sakura had probably told them all by now anyway.

He rested his head on his folded hands and heard a squirt from beside him and then hands being rubbed together. It made him think of other things.

"Yeah right. You were wincing when you were showering," replied Naruto.

Sasuke let the sentence register before he felt a flush across his face "…You came into the bathroom while I was showering?!"

"Well, it is my bathroom and I really needed to get these lotions and well, does it really matter if I see you?"

Sasuke's words were cut off as he felt cool hands begin to move across his shoulders, wishing everything would hurry up so that he could go home, "W…whatever Dobe…"

The lotion was cold on his skin, but Naruto was staying away from his burnt shoulders. He wondered why when he felt Naruto's hands leave him and then he felt a weight on his lower back, his eyes widening as he looked over his shoulder, his face burning up even more, "Why are you sitting on me Naruto?!"

Naruto grinned cheekily, but Sasuke noticed a slight flush on his whiskered cheeks, "I can't reach you properly from the side. Now, do you want me to treat your sunburn or what?"

Sasuke drew his eyes over Naruto, his weight actually quite comfortable and sighed to himself, flopping his head back on his hands and groaning inaudibly. He felt lotion covered hands travel up his spine and the moment they feathered across his burnt shoulder blades, Sasuke thought he was going to melt.

He instantly sunk into the softness of the futon, his entire body relaxing as Naruto's hands sunk into the flesh of his back, moulding his lotion covered fingers into the aching muscles and circling his thumbs in lazy patterns.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep a moan that was threatening to escape from his mouth. Who knew that Naruto could be so talented at massages? Every sweep of his hands up Sasuke's spine made him want to arch up into the touch. It sent quivers down his sides and he swore quietly to himself when he felt blood rush to his groin.

Every time Naruto touched his burnt shoulders, cool delightful shivers would resonate through his body as if he was being touched by ice. He unknowingly let a groan escape his lips, flexing his shoulder muscles as Naruto moved his hands down the side of Sasuke's back ready for another sweep up his spine.

Sasuke felt just as hot as he did before he had had the cold shower, his wet hair already half dry. Another moan mixed with a hiss escaped his lips before he could stop it and he flushed as Naruto knead his palms in between his shoulder blades.

Anymore of this and Sasuke was sure that he was going to turn around, tackle Naruto to the ground and take him then and there on the futon. His groin was already heated and strained against the hardness of the floor beneath the futon. Didn't Naruto realise what an effect his movements had on him? Didn't Naruto realise how sensual this was all getting and fast?

Suddenly, Naruto stopped and Sasuke let go of the breath he had been unknowingly holding with a low hiss before feeling Naruto get off him, stuttering, "T…Teme, your b…back's all done…"

Sasuke didn't dare move until he was confident that he had controlled his hardness to the point where it wasn't visible and hidden in the confines of the loose combats he wore.

"Thanks," he muttered, sitting up and putting on the black t-shirt that Naruto gave to him in silence.

He could still feel his hormones raging, his face flushed as he straightened out his hair and flexed his back. The lotion was soothing.

Sasuke slowly raised his ebony eyes to lock with bright blue ones. He felt a rush of emotions run through him, the look in Naruto's eyes one of slight embarrassment and then mischief. He heard Naruto sighing as if to reassure himself.

He was unable to react as Naruto opened the bottle of lotion again and squirted some on his fingers. Naruto then sat closer to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke, are your cheeks sunburnt as well?"

**To be continued...

* * *

**

I do love torturing Sasuke so!!!

Are the characters OOC? Please tell me if they are. I've made every effort to try and keep them in character, though it's difficult when we haven't particularly seen a full blushing Sasuke XD I'm trying to get within Sasuke's mind and his reasoning.

The 2nd part will be up in a couple of days once I've betad it. Do check out my other SasuNaru's fanfics!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow!! I'm amazed by the reaction from the first chapter to this fanfic! It's really made me happy, hehe. Thanks for all the reviews and the thoughts and advice! I really appreciate it.

So, you wanted more? I've got more! I amended a few things from my notes and I think it's better now. And this has an **M rating** for a warning, especially for this chapter: lime! (yay)

Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapter

Without further adeu, the last chapter! And **dobe **means 'dead-last'…

* * *

**Sunburn Blushing, Sexual Flushing** - part 2/2

Sasuke was unable to react as Naruto opened the bottle of lotion again and squirted some on his fingers. Naruto then sat closer to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke, are your cheeks sunburnt as well?"

Sasuke moved his face back slightly as Naruto leaned in close, brushing his after-sun lotion covered fingers over his cheek gently.

The distant thoughts of 'Why is the Dobe being so nice to me?' and 'Can this be anymore embarrassing?' crossed his mind.

The lotion was cool against his cheeks, soothing too, but he knew that it did nothing to hide the rising blush on his cheeks that lingered and grew hotter as Naruto leaned in even closer, his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly in concentration. Sasuke was aware that his eyes were locked on that mouth of the blonde shinobi's, noticing not for the first time, that it was enticing.

Naruto's fingertips were just ghosting over his skin, so gentle that Sasuke could hardly feel it, but it sent quivers and tiny tremors down his neck as Naruto moved his fingertips over his nose.

He was still; unable to move until Naruto's mouth moved into a mysterious smile. He leaned back, brushing blonde spikes out of his face, his eyes gleaming as if admiring his handiwork. Sasuke's cheeks were still burning.

"There, all done! I've done your back and your cheeks. You'll feel better as time goes on."

Sasuke gulped nervously, trying to work out how to act in this type of situation. It was foreign: he was not used to getting help (well, this kind of help anyway) from Naruto.

He'd just been massaged and had enjoyed it much more than he had expected too. Damn those hormones! As much as it was a distraction from his usual brooding thoughts of his brother, anymore of it and he felt as if he would possibly implode.

"Thanks…" he managed feebly, wondering how on earth a Dobe like Naruto could reduce him to mumbling.

He was still unsure how on earth he had ended up at his house, using his bathroom and having cream applied to him by Naruto. His body's nerves were in overdrive.

Naruto just seemed to make things happen.

The blonde shinobi was looking at Sasuke curiously, he noticed. It looked almost mischievous.

Sasuke had had enough. Anymore torture and he was sure that his groin would explode. Thank God for Naruto's baggy combats and his own tight boxers. He needed to go home and jerk off.

"I'm going home."

He stood up awkwardly but just as he as about to walk towards the door, his wrist was grabbed by Naruto's, stopping his movement. Instant dread choked his throat for an unknown reason.

"Not so fast, Saaaaaaaaaasuke…"

Sasuke stopped, looking down as Naruto looked up at him, blue locking with ebony black. There was something about the way that Naruto had said his name. The way in which its first syllable was drawn out, his voice husky, sent immediate delightful shivers through his nerves. It sort of frightened him in a weird way.

He knew that Naruto was up to something but before he could even comprehend what it was, Naruto had given his wrist a sharp tug using his immense strength and Sasuke found himself half straddling Naruto's lap, half on the floor, his eyes wide as Naruto leaned in, his warm breath fanning out on his cheek, his hand holding him by the chin.

"N…Naruto…"

Blood rushed to his groin through their extreme close contact, images of erotic dreams he had had surfacing in his brain.

His eyes were a bright blue, though hazy with something that Sasuke couldn't grasp. It looked a lot like hesitancy mixed with confidence.

Naruto spoke, his voice low yet tense, "Don't you know that lips get sunburnt as well?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What?"

It was the only thing that tumbled past his lips before he felt soft lips touch his softly, almost chastely, before they began to move against his slowly and hesitantly. Sasuke immediately froze, feeling Naruto's lips kissing his. He found himself frozen, his mind hazy, his hormones bubbling at the surface. He gazed into Naruto's open blue eyes, wondering what the hell was going on, still not responding when the blonde pulled back slowly, their lips separating with a small smooching noise.

There was silence, expect for their breathing. Sasuke was dumbstruck, though his hormones were in overdrive. The sight of Naruto's slightly red lips, Sasuke's body still half in his lap told his mind one thing:

_More…_

Realisation hit Sasuke that Naruto had thought about kissing him since he had first arrived at his home, perhaps before. Sneaking a look at him in the shower, giving him a massage, his teasing voice. Sudden lust spread through Sasuke's body like wildfire.

Sasuke watched as a flush rose to Naruto's cheeks, disbelief in his blue eyes as he spoke hurriedly, "Sasuke, I…um…you should just g-"

"Kiss me again."

Naruto's eyes widened, his hands pausing from their action of pushing Sasuke off of him. Sasuke hadn't even heard himself say the words until they had past his lips, but he didn't care.

He wanted Naruto and nothing was going to stop an Uchiha. Fair enough, Naruto had taken the first move, but nothing was going to stop Sasuke from taking it the whole way. Why only give a hormone stimulated boy a tiny lick of the candy when he could be sucking it dry?

And if Naruto wanted to play, Sasuke sure was going to take up the offer.

He took Naruto by the chin just as he had done with him, and leaned in close, their noses brushing as Sasuke whispered, "My lips are still sunburnt, Dobe…"

Naruto immediately moved forward, their lips once again connecting and Sasuke was sure a sound of bliss escaped his mouth as the blonde shinobi moved his lips intensely against his, their eyes closing. He returned the kiss back eagerly, unlike before when he'd been stunned, reaching his other hand to grasp Naruto's shoulder. He licked his tongue over Naruto's lower lips, wanting entrance into his mouth, controlling their kiss. Naruto groaned, opening his mouth enthusiastically and Sasuke immediately pushed his tongue into the blonde shinobi's mouth, pulling him closer. He drowned in his taste, something sweet yet with a hint of ramen, as he ran his tongue over his teeth and lips, stroking Naruto's tongue sensually with his own. He let his instincts take over.

Sasuke felt Naruto shifting as close as possible, pulling him firmly into his lap. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek, their chests in complete contact as Naruto kissed back fiercer than before, nibbling Sasuke's lip gently before licking it better, one hand pulling Sasuke's hair and the other around his shoulders. He squeezed him slightly and Sasuke immediately broke the kiss with a little hiss as a sharp burning pain shot across his back.

"Dobe! Watch it!" Sasuke hissed as he stared into blue eyes.

Naruto smirked before smiling through his harsh breaths, "Oops, sorry! I thought a man could take it rough…"

Sasuke grinned, "You have no idea how rough I like to play, Naruto. Just think of one of our training sessions and triple it."

He decided that he liked the flush his teasing words brought to the blonde's cheeks.

Panting hard to get his breath back, he smirked once more before leaning in close again, his thumbs touching Naruto's whiskered marks, "Was this what you meant when you said that you'd heal me?"

Naruto looked to the side before rejoining their gaze, shifting so that Sasuke fell more into his lap, their groins brushing harshly, hisses of excitement escaping both of their mouths as they clutched each other. He grinned awkwardly, "Um…kinda. I…couldn't help myself."

"You're hard," Sasuke stated, brushing their groins again, feeling dizzy at the look of utter contentment on Naruto's face.

"Mmm…so are you Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed Naruto's shoulders so that he was lying on the futon on his back with Sasuke on top, their legs tangled together, Sasuke's arms on either side of his head and their foreheads touching.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this, Sasuke…" whispered Naruto as the dark haired shinobi closed the gap between their lips again, their kiss growing in intensity fast, their bodies arching into each other's.

"Damn, I want you…" breathed Sasuke, his senses overloaded on everything that was Naruto, as he kissed his way up his jaw, untying his Konoha headband with his hands before finally threading his hands into all of the blonde spikes on his head. Sasuke heard Naruto gasp as he nibbled on his ear lobe, feeling him untying his own headband before he heard it clang along the floor.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto arched into him, sparks sizzling in his groin, his hormones buzzing. He needed to get closer to him and fast but it seemed that Naruto was just as eager, as he felt warm hands glide up his chest under his t-shirt. His skin quivered at the touch as he sucked and kissed on Naruto's collarbone, determined to leave a mark.

He suddenly found himself being shoved and rolled over, his back hitting the softness of the futon as Naruto straddled him. Naruto smirked, pulling his t-shirt over his head, exposing his chest and abs, the Kyuubi tattoo faint on his navel. He then pulled Sasuke's trademark Uchiha top up, where the dark shinobi helped Naruto by lifting up his arms and then throwing the top to the floor.

"Sasuke," said Naruto, "Your nipples are sunburnt too."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "No they're not…argh, Naruto…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto lowered his mouth to his pale chest, taking his nipple between his teeth, nipping at it softly before sucking at it eagerly. Sasuke buried his hands into blonde spikes, gasping as Naruto continued his ministrations, his other tanned hand flicking the other nipple.

"You damn tease, Naruto…" he breathed, his voice hitching, as said shinobi kissed his way up Sasuke's chest, collarbone and jaw and finally sealing their lips once more, their lower body movements against each other harsher than before.

Sasuke took it as his chance to flip Naruto over so that he was straddling him, their lips still locked. They broke part breathlessly once more and Sasuke took the chance to let his eyes roam over Naruto's figure, from his hazy, lustful eyes to his swollen lips to his heaving tanned chest, hard abs and swirling seal to the bulge in his pants that Sasuke grinded into, enjoying the sensation and the sounds it produced from Naruto's mouth. He was sunlit perfection.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned as he lifted himself up into a sitting position and kissed Sasuke fiercely, forcing him to properly grind into him, the flush on Sasuke's face and the look in his eyes making him boil over in excitement.

Sasuke suddenly felt hands on the waistband of his combats and then Naruto was cupping him through his boxers, a moan escaping his lips as he nibbled the blonde's ear lobe. He then felt a hand fully enclose him and begin to stroke him hard and fast. His breathing was harsh and he felt so close to ecstasy.

Incoherent mumblings were tumbling past his mouth and he desperately wanted to touch Naruto in the same way, who was panting at his ear, grinding himself into his knee. Sasuke moved his hands southward down Naruto's chest, enjoying the softness of his skin, but just as he reached the waistband to the blonde's shorts, intense pleasure clouded his eyes as he reached his sudden peak, gasps of Naruto's name falling past his lips as the blonde shinobi stroked extra firmly and squeezed gently, Sasuke's forehead falling onto Naruto's shoulder, his breath coming out in fast pants, his entire body shuddering uncontrollably from his release.

As he quickly recovered, he felt Naruto still breathing harshly and still grinding into his knee in their sitting position. Sasuke nipped his ear playfully, tweaking his nipple and reaching with his other hand to grip Naruto's ass firmly, making him grind harder. Naruto moaned, his head falling back as he neared his peak.

"Dobe…" smirked Sasuke against his neck. He was surprised by how fast the Dobe had made him peak. The real thing beat his own hand any day. But foremost, it turned him on even more with the fact that the blonde had extracted such an intense reaction out of him.

"Calling me 'Dobe' doesn't count…when you…argh…came first…" breathed Naruto as he clenched his eyes shut.

Sasuke sucked his collarbone, still tweaking his nipple, smirking at Naruto's words. He wanted to see him release desperately.

"Baka, you didn't even give me a chance…" Sasuke breathed as he pulled Naruto as close as possible, "…_Naruto-chan_…"

Naruto cried out, his eyes rolling shut, grasping Sasuke and vocalising his name a few times as he peaked. He then collapsed against Sasuke, breathing deeply into his shoulder, and Sasuke pulled him close, inhaling his scent. It was so warm.

A few minutes later, they were just resting against each other on the futon, Naruto's head lying on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke breathed deeply, running his fingers through Naruto's blonde spikes, soft to the touch, enjoying the feeling of peace that had settled over him. He could hardly believe what had just happened between them. Neither had said a word since, just content to lie down.

He felt Naruto move and then his eyes were locked with bright blue ones as Naruto leaned over his face with a small smile on his face.

"Damn, I'm so happy," he said.

The words sent an unfamiliar ache to Sasuke's chest and he recalled Naruto's earlier words of wanting this to happen for so long. His own confusion came back to him.

He knew that he lusted after his best friend, but now, he wasn't so sure as to say that there was nothing else: no other feelings involved. Sasuke remembered thinking that he wouldn't care whether or not Naruto had the same sexual preference as him or if Naruto actually wanted him as well. To be honest, it had come as a shock to think that Naruto had wanted him as well; that they shared the same sexual preference. But now, just thinking of Naruto going on a date with Sakura, of Naruto turning away and saying that this shouldn't have happened, sent dread through his mind and body.

They were both so alone in the world, both in their own way: both misunderstood. Sasuke trusted Naruto with his life: the first person he had trusted in any way since his own brother years ago. Seeing the blonde shinobi now, his hair damp and messy, his eyes bright and joyful, and his lips swollen from _his_ kisses and knowing that Naruto's touch could evoke such intense feelings within him, such _closeness_, and that he could get the same reactions out of Naruto, made Sasuke forget about all hardships that he had been through and still had to fulfil. Naruto made him happy. Naruto understood him. Naruto trusted him, even with the secret of the Kyuubi. Naruto made _sense. _Sasuke wanted him again.

Was this…love?

He could not remember the feeling well, as his mind had been consumed by hate and thoughts of a dark nature since his brother had taken his clan all those years ago. His love had been forcefully ripped out.

Did Naruto deserve someone like him? Yes, Naruto was not _that_ innocent in the sense that he knew about the harshness of the world and the bitter feelings people could have towards other, but he had never known the horror of bloodshed, that redness that refused to budge from your fingers, instead staining it. They were still only Chunin.

On missions, Sasuke had found that his thoughts drifted to Naruto numerous times. Was he okay? Was he injured? If the Dobe acted unusually out of character, Sasuke would know that something was wrong. He cared for him. He looked out for him. Sasuke wanted him to be safe. And he knew that Naruto did the same too. Were those feelings beyond friendship? Mixed with their obvious want for each other, was that love?

Right now, Naruto's smile sent a flutter to his heart and it made him feel wanted. Naruto was just as alone as he was: wasn't it something that they could erase their loneliness together? The look in the blonde shinobi's eyes was telling Sasuke that he was waiting for an answer; waiting for anything that could tell him what he was thinking.

Sasuke let a smile curl at the corners of his lips, "I'm happy too…"

He was. He was content being this close to Naruto. There was plenty of time to sort out his feelings. Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto go that easily. No way. This was something not to let go off like so many times before with other things.

Naruto grinned, laying his head back down on Sasuke's shoulder, who ran his knuckles through his blonde spikes lightly, "Dobe, how…how did you know to take a chance with kissing me?"

The younger teen flushed, mumbling into Sasuke's neck, "Well, you can only be sunburnt so much before you blush, Sasuke. Besides, nobody can enjoy a back rub _that _much without thinking about other things…"

Sasuke tutted before suddenly flipping over, startling Naruto who was now underneath him. Sasuke smirked, before leaning down and brushing their lips together. A brief thought of how Naruto knew how to treat sunburn flashed through his mind. He'd have to ask another time.

Just as Naruto was about to respond, he pulled back slightly, "Naruto, your treatment was supposed to cool me down, not make me hotter than before. Urusatonkachi."

Sasuke took pride in the fact that Naruto blushed.

He stood up, pulling Naruto up as well. He realised that it was quite late, the moon already in the sky. He stretched and began to move away from Naruto.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled to himself, his hand on the bathroom handle as he looked over his shoulder slyly, "I'm going to shower. I'm sticky, hot and besides, my sunburn still needs _treating_…"

He entered the bathroom, closing the door, smiling to himself when seconds later, the door opened and closed again, warm breath fanning into his neck.

Neither were going to get much sleep.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Sasuke smirked to himself as Naruto sneezed for the eighth time in the space of 5 minutes. It was the next morning and they were on the bridge waiting for Kakashi. They hadn't really spoken to each other in depth, except for their usual banter.

He watched as Sakura looked at Naruto quizzically, saying, "The day that Sasuke's sunburn is all healed is the day that you, of all people, get a cold, Naruto."

Naruto sniffled and Sasuke smirked, "The Dobe probably spent too much time in a cold shower."

Sakura looked slightly puzzled, completely unaware of the previous day's events, but Naruto immediately flushed. Sasuke laughed to himself silently as he knew exactly why Naruto had been in a cold shower and for so long. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't resist teasing the Dobe in the shower and then not properly drying themselves because they had other needs to attend to.

Sasuke knew full well that the Kyuubi would have it healed perfectly within a few hours, but that didn't stop Sasuke secretly brushing Naruto's lower back with his hand and saying loudly, "Don't worry, Dobe, I know the perfect way to treat it…"

Naruto sent him a flushed look that was filled with lust, but something else too. Sasuke was content with staring into blue eyes for a moment before Kakashi arrived and Naruto joined in with Sakura in telling Kakashi how much of a liar he was.

Mission details were quickly given and as Kakashi and Sakura led the way to the front gates of Konoha, Sasuke following behind them, he suddenly felt his hand being enclosed by another warm one. Turning his gaze to look at Naruto's hopeful face, he saw blue eyes swimming with unspoken words.

_It really **meant** something, right? _

Sasuke flushed slightly, looking away somewhat embarrassed, feeling Naruto squeezing his fingers in their grip.

But he squeezed Naruto's hand back tightly, knowing that Naruto understood the meaning behind the contact and all that he felt, before they separated, walking side by side behind their sensei and their other team-mate, their fingers brushing occasionally, warm smiles with secret meanings on their faces.

**Owari

* * *

**

It's finished!!! So, what do you think? As always, I'm unsure about the ending, but I think it's cute and fitting. This fanfic went beyond my expectations for it. Thanks, and please tell me what you think (smiles)


End file.
